His Legacy
by tinkerbell1996
Summary: Basically a story about what would happen and how people would deal with it if Sauske came back after the war. Mainly Sasu/Saku.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat at Naruto's side caressing his hand in hers. He lied there so still on the hospital bed breathing only because of that mask of life. She felt his forehead which was not as hot as it was before. His head and chest were bandaged with wounds he had gained in the war while bravely fighting for his village. Even though he healed faster than a normal human it still worried Sakura. His pulse was so weak. It could be weeks before he came back to consciousness. She replaced the empty iv with a new one. They'd been administering it as substitution for food. She hated seeing him like this, so helpless and hurt, The complete opposite of his normal bubbly self. There was a slight click on the door handle and there stood Kakashi.

"You should get some sleep," he said and moved into the tiny hospital room. Since the village had been destroyed the builders had been working hard but all they had to call a hospital was a small building used only for the ones who truly needed it.

"No. I have to keep checking his vitals. His pulse is too weak."

"Sakura he's out of danger and you know that. You're no good to him all beat up. Get some rest."

"Fine. But promise me you'll wake me if anything happens."

"I promise," he said and she finally sighed in defeat. She really was tired. She's been performing surgeries all day and then she sat here taking care of Naruto. She grabbed her lab coat from her chair and walked past Kakashi when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"You're not going to see him are you?," he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Why should I?" she asked in defiance.

"Sakura no one is going to be kind to him. I think he needs at least one of the people he cares about with him."

"He doesn't need anyone remember Sensei. As long as he gives everybody else the cold shoulder why shouldn't he get the same treatment?"

"Sakura, you love him."

"Used to love him! Used to!," she screamed. He only stared at her as if saying, "Are you sure?" She groaned in frustration and stormed out of the room. All the blood was rushing to her head in anger! How dare he? After everything thats happened how could he think she still loved him? Then she stopped in her angry walk and realized it was true. She did still love him no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise. Sakura made a decision. She was going to do this! She had to. Or else she was never going to move past this. Her feet changed direction down a hallway she never wanted to venture into. She arrived. The only thing between her and him was that door. She swallowed away the fear and uncertainty and pushed the door open.

She expected a lot of things but this was definitely not one of them. He leaned against the bed frame of the bed. His torso was covered in bandages and his usually muscular disposition was gone but the thing that shocked her most was his eyes. There were wrapped in bandages and oozing blood.

"Sasuke," she said with surprise and horror. His face moved towards the sound of her voice.

"Who are you?" he asked. She just stood there still in shock. Then his face filled with realization. "Sakura," he said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah its me. What happened?" she asked as calmly as he had said her name.

"Too much usage of the Sharingan," he said. She said stood still again not talking. There was frustration written all over his face. To any ninja losing sight was the ultimate cripple and to him who was so proud of his special eyes, this was a huge blow. Surprisingly he was the first to speak.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you something. Naruto has been comatose for the past four days. It might be weeks before he wakes up. Lee tore all his leg muscles and we don't know if he'll ever walk again. Ino is dead. 80% of the shinobi are wiped out. The leaf village is in ruins and people are starving. Civilians are dying left and right. We don't have enough resources to even look after the children. The other doctors and I have been working like dogs trying to clean up all the bloodshed you caused!"

"And I'm supposed to feel remorse for hurting those people who destroyed my clan?"

"No. You're supposed to feel guilt for being the one responsible for everything your brother tried to stop. He gave up his life and killed his own family so that what's going on right now wouldn't happen. But he saved you. Even after he killed the woman who gave birth to him, he saved you! And you couldn't even love him enough to let go of revenge and give him the peace he wanted! You're a selfish bastard who brings nothing but shame to your brother's name!"

"Don't talk to me like you know my brother!"

"I know Itachi damn well better than you ever did! I loved him too! If you think you're the only one who ever loved him then you are mistaken!" she screamed and slammed the door as she walked out. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks. She could never hide her feelings in front of him or Naruto. She slid down to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest sobbing. She looked up and found feet standing in front of her. She stood up and attacked her best friend with a hug of relief and devastation. All her bottled up feelings came rushing out and they just wouldn't stop. But Naruto was patient. He held her as long as it would take.

"We'll get through this Sakura Chan," said Naruto. "We'll get through this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura put the kettle on the stove and waited for the water to boil. She pulled out tea bags from her cupboard. Suddenly there was movement behind her. She dropped the bags and turned around to find a man sitting at her dining room table. She sighed in relief after realizing who it was. She picked up the bags and went back to making her tea.

"That was quite a speech you made at the hospital today," he said. She looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Naruto told me," he replied.

"Of course he did," she said and motioned to the kettle as if asking if he wanted some. He shook his head. She merely shrugged and poured herself a cup of water and sat across from him. She put the tea bag into the water and took a sip.

"Its not entirely his fault," said the man. She looked up from her drink in anger.

"You have to quit making excuses for him. No matter what a person went through, it doesn't justify the abandoning your village and the planning to kill innocent people," she said through gritted teeth. He folded his hands and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers.

"Why are you so hard on him?"

"Because the people I love have gone through hell for him. I myself have seen hell because of him. I love Sasuke, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him for what he did. And neither should you," said Sakura and stood up. She put her cup in the sink.

"You love me?" he asked. She looked up straight into those big black eyes of his.

"I do," she replied without the slightest of hesitation.

"I don't want your pity," he said.

" Itachi, how can I feel pity for the man I admire most in the world?" They stared at each other for a moment. Sakura walked over and sat next to him. He turned to face her. She got a look of surprise on her face when he placed a hand on her head and gave her the most loving smiled she'd ever received in her life. This was the smile that made Sasuke feel like he was safe from any danger. This was the smile that made Sasuke feel like he had all the love in the world. Right at that moment Sakura knew that no one could ever love as much as Itachi. Not even Naruto could've made her feel so loved. Tears started to flow down her cheeks before she even realized what was happening. She started to sob when he pulled her in for a hug. He was saying goodbye. She knew it was too good to be true.


End file.
